


Hazme lo que quieras

by LamiaPhelesStudio



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaPhelesStudio/pseuds/LamiaPhelesStudio
Summary: Han llegado a un acuerdo: Sogo puede hacer lo que quiera con Toshi siempre y cuando Hijikata no llegue a saber el qué.





	Hazme lo que quieras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372145) by [starduster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster). 



> ¡Saludos a quienes se dignen a pasar por aquí!
> 
> No tenéis que saber mucho de mí. Soy solo una fan de Gintama que estudia traducción e interpretación en una universidad española y, un buen día, decidió traducir este pedazo de fanfic.
> 
> Me he tomado la molestia de escribiros mi propia nota (nota de la traductora) solo por una cuestión de deontología: por si no lo sabíais, los traductores luchamos por que se nos respete nuestros derechos, y con derechos me refiero al derecho de que se nos reconozca la AUTORÍA DE LA TRADUCCIÓN LITERARIA.  
> ¿Que qué quiero decir con esto? Pues que esta traducción no se ha hecho a boleo, con prisas y sin pensar. Como ejercicio práctico personal, le he dedicado horas a este trabajo, incluso le he pedido a una compañera de profesión que me lo revise. Me he documentado en términos especializados, he tomado decisiones en cuanto a la expresión escrita, la imitación de la expresión oral de los personajes, etc; como si se tratase de una encargo literario para su publicación en España. 
> 
> Por tanto, quiero que:
> 
> 1\. Reflexionéis que si utilizo una terminología diferente a los fansub, no la juzguéis como mala o decepcionante: reitero que le he dedicado trabajo y, además, lo hago en la piel de una persona que traduce bajo los convencionalismos de traducciones del japonés al español (ej: las formas de tratamiento las he transformado, que no se han trasladado literalmente, como -san, ane-ue...) con la mayor calidad posible.
> 
> Y 2. Que seáis conscientes de que todas las traducciones literarias merecen su reconocimiento: no todas las traducciones son iguales (la mía, la de mi compañera si ella la hubiese traducido en mi lugar, podrían haber sido muy diferentes, porque cada una toma sus propias decisiones), así que, cada vez que os regalen un libro traducido, leed la contraportada del libro, donde suele figurar el nombre de la persona que se ha encargado de que PODÁIS LEER lo que tenéis entre las manos.
> 
> Dicho esto, aquí os dejo con el fanfic de Starduster; que lo disfrutéis como yo traduciéndolo. 
> 
> PD: las notas de la autora están incluidas en el texto en sí.

Nota de la autora:

Esto se ha escrito con la noción (incorrecta, supongamos) de que Hijikata no comparte recuerdos con Toshi.

 

Tenían una especie de acuerdo tácito por el que Sogo era libre de hacer lo que quisiese con Toshi. Sogo tenía un deseo que aplacar y parecía pasarle lo mismo a Toshi, por lo que, tras despertar por primera vez junto a Sogo en un hotel de lujo con un sorprendente montón de cortes y moratones intencionados, pero sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era mejor no saberlo y dejarlo estar. 

Como compañeros de cama en tensión, habían llegado a un acuerdo: Sogo puede hacer lo que quiera con Toshi siempre y cuando Hijikata no llegue a saber el qué. Hijikata no reconocería que le complacía un poco ver a Sogo tan satisfecho y contento cuando vuelve en sí al final de una sesión; aquellas misteriosas magulladuras y un poco de vergüenza son un pequeño precio que pagar por ver feliz a Sogo. Ha visto al chaval sufrir en silencio durante los meses posteriores a la muerte de su hermana y, si esto es lo que le ayuda, que así sea.

Sogo deja caer la mochila repleta de objetos en la cama junto a Toshi, mirando con curiosidad cómo este se estremece. 

—Bueno, bueno — dice Sogo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desprecio al vicecomandante. —¿Las reglas de siempre?

—S-sí —balbucea Toshi, frotándose los brazos con inquietud. Su mirada vacila y se pierde entre los ojos de Sogo y el suelo repetidamente, pero la forma en que se muerde el labio demuestra lo deseoso que está por empezar. Sogo sonríe. 

—Bien, ya sabes qué hacer—. Dicho esto, cruza la habitación hasta el sillón del rincón y espera. Debe reconocer que adora esta habitación, siempre la pide para estas sesiones si está disponible. Su grandioso diseño de inspiración europea y su variedad de ganchos y demás artilugios para realizar colgaduras, por no hablar del sillón tipo trono, son el escenario perfecto en que torturar al vicecomandante.

Toshi se levanta y se quita la ropa lentamente. Es como si se hubiese acostumbrado a la intensa mirada de Sogo y hubiese ido cogiendo más confianza con cada sesión. Pasando por encima de la ropa desechada, se dirige hacia Sogo, se arrodilla y se arquea para besarle la bota. No alza la cabeza, tal como Sogo le ha enseñado.

Y así empiezan.

Con la punta del zapato, Sogo levanta el mentón de Toshi, observa la excitación nerviosa de sus ojos, el rubor rosa pálido de vergüenza que comienza a teñir mejillas. Sonríe, deja caer el pie y, en su lugar, lo presiona contra su entrepierna. Toshi toma aire y se muerde el labio, retorciéndose contra el zapato de Sogo.

—S-señor Okita, gracias por a-acogerme esta noche —murmura, siguiendo la rutina del comienzo de las sesiones —Es un honor que me folle esta noche.

—Más te valdría—, dice mientras le empuja firmemente la tripa, haciéndole caer de culo. Sogo le deja y va hacia la mochila que hay sobre la cama y rebusca entre sus cosas hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba: un bote pequeño de lubricante, una venda roja de seda y el juego de cintas de seda al que se ha aficionado. También hay una botella de agua, de la que toma un largo trago antes de volver hacia Toshi con los objetos. 

Sin decir nada, le ata la venda a Toshi, acariciando su piel.

—Las mismas palabras clave —dice con indiferencia. —Verde, amarillo, rojo. Ya conoces el trato.

—Sí, señor —responde obediente Toshi y deja inertes las manos mientras Sogo las ata firmemente con la cuerda con nudos sólidos y expertos.

Sogo vuelve a sentarse en el sillón y se abre de piernas incitándole, aunque Toshi no pueda verlo. Le guía con la mano, conduciéndole a su paquete. 

—Ya sabes qué hacer—. Se desabrocha los pantalones y se saca la polla, se vuelve a sentar y ve el espectáculo.

Los labios de Toshi presionan levemente la piel y, deslizando la lengua, dibuja una larga línea por su miembro.

Sogo deja la mano sobre su cabeza, alentando sus movimientos. Se va poniendo ¬duro gracias a Toshi, y solo interviene para retirarse la piel del prepucio. La boca de Toshi está caliente a su alrededor y su lengua se desliza con cuidado sobre la carne dura, procurando no hacerle daño con los dientes.

Sogo se endurece en su boca y Toshi va tragando, dejando que Sogo entre en su garganta. Engulle su alrededor bajando y subiendo todo lo que puede sin tener arcadas. Las caderas de Sogo embisten levemente, la punta de su polla roza la pared de la garganta de Toshi, que se aguanta las arcadas y deja que le folle la boca. Sogo le frota la garganta con una mano, sintiéndose a sí mismo bajo la piel, y con la otra le tira del pelo negro mientras empieza a embestir. Va despacio y con cuidado consciente de que Toshi no es de tragar hasta el fondo, pero la manera en que Toshi se mece incómodamente sobre sus rodillas y mueve los muslos en un intento por estimularse la polla lo compensa.

Sogo estira la pierna y, despacio, pasa la punta del zapato por la erección de Toshi, que se sobresalta, pero sigue con lo suyo.

—Esta noche lo haces con ganas, ¿eh?

Toshi traga y agita la cabeza como asintiendo, y Sogo le acaricia la mejilla. Embiste con fuerza una última vez y siente que a Toshi le da una arcada.  
—Ahora vamos a otra cosa—murmura para luego sacarla. Ayuda a Toshi a ponerse en pie con una mano que lo guía —Túmbate en medio del cuarto bocarriba. Y espera. 

Toshi asiente, tanteando despacio, palpando el lado de la cama mientras avanza. Sogo se quita la chaqueta y la chorrera, se desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa para aplacar el calor opresivo de la habitación. Toma otro largo trago de la botella, aunque llegado a este punto no hace falta: su vejiga ya está llena. 

Toshi espera obediente bocarriba, entrelaza los dedos, nervioso. Sogo se le acerca y se sitúa sobre sus caderas con un pie en cada lado.

Cuando caen las primeras gotas de pis sobre su piel, Toshi salta como si le disparasen. La polla le palpita y se estremece cuando las gotas se convierten en un chorro que le cala hasta los huesos. Sogo sonríe, sacudiéndose la polla y deleitándose en la manera en que Toshi escupe cuando le entra un poco en la boca.

—Está rico mi pis, ¿eh, Toshi? Que no se te escape nada. 

Toshi gimotea sin moverse de su sitio y entrelaza los dedos con nerviosismo sobre el pecho mientras el fluido caliente recorre los surcos de los músculos marcados de su torso. Se muerde con fuerza el labio cuando Sogo le pisa la polla con el zapato apretando lo bastante como para que duela. 

—Eres mi puta, ¿a que sí? Vas a dejar que te haga lo que quiera, porque eres mi putita, ¿verdad?

—Soy su putita —suelta Toshi temblando mientras el pis se derrama sobre él y su polla tiembla y se retuerce contra el zapato de Sogo. Traga el pis de su boca, tosiendo por el sabor, pero gimiendo cuando Sogo le apunta a la cara, ensuciándole, marcándole. El pie de Sogo le oprime la polla y Toshi no puede evitar el grito que le desgarra la garganta.

A medida que va disminuyendo el pis, Sogo se saca un botellín de un bolsillo del pantalón. Extiende generosamente el lubricante sobre su polla, se arrodilla entre las piernas de Toshi y recorre suavemente con la mano seca los tensos músculos del vientre de Toshi.

—¿Qué color, puta? —pero ahora su voz es más suave, más dulce.

—V-verde —tartamudea Toshi apartando la cara de Sogo con pudor—. Siga.  
Sogo sonríe.

—Bien —dice cortante, y mete bruscamente dos dedos humedecidos en el agujero de Toshi. Echando la cabeza para atrás y gimiendo, Toshi aprieta los dedos que le invaden y aleja las caderas. Recibe un palmazo en la polla y un grito le desgarra la garganta.

—No te resistas, perra —dice Sogo, agarrando con fuerza la polla de Toshi y clavándole la uña dolorosamente en el orificio. Toshi suelta un quejido, tensándose contra la pequeña estimulación que le produce Sogo. —¿Quieres que te folle?

—Sí, sí, por fav-

—Pídelo como te he enseñado.

Toshi tiembla más de lo que había visto Sogo hasta entonces mientras estira las piernas, y Sogo lo mira complacido sintiendo cómo le aprieta los dedos con el ano.

—P-por favor, mi señor, métame l-la polla y úseme, por favor.

—Bien —espira de nuevo. Agarra a Toshi por los muslos y tira de él hacia sí, y este deja escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Sogo empuja sus piernas contra su pecho, doblándole casi por la mitad—. Ya que me lo pides así —no le prepara, solo se la mete y le provoca espasmos al empezar a follarle. Toshi está caliente y se agarra a él firmemente y Sogo gruñe por cómo lo goza. La respiración de Toshi se va haciendo irregular y denota molestia, pero al mismo tiempo gime y suplica en la misma medida, y le empieza a gotear preeyecaculación de la polla que se junta con el charco de pis de su vientre.

El ritmo no baja, embiste frenéticamente mientras Toshi gime, tiembla y chilla debajo de él. Como por impulso, quita la venda de los ojos de Toshi, y el azul y el rojo se encuentren mientras Sogo le  
folla contra el suelo.

—Qué ojos tan bonitos tienes, Toshi —gruñe sin dejar de mover las caderas—. Eres una preciosa golfita. Y eres solo mía, ¿a que sí?

—S-solo suya, señor —replica Toshi mordiéndose el labio y gruñendo cuando una embestida particularmente fuerte le golpea la próstata. Sogo sonríe con malicia, se dobla y le muerde el cuello a Hijikata, consciente de que la chorrera del uniforme solo cubrirá parte de la marca. 

Sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más y levanta a Toshi por las caderas lo suficiente y cambia de posición para poder empotrarle hasta que termine. Es un cerdo con Toshi, pero ¿no es de eso de lo que se trata?

—Me voy a correr en ti —susurra apretando los dedos hasta dejarle marcas en las caderas. Siente sus bolas ceñirse, el delicioso placer crece en su vientre antes de dar una estocada final y correrse violentamente. 

Toshi da un brinco, su propia polla se contrae y se corre también, y por su posición se acaba corriendo en su propia cara. Parece que enseguida se da cuenta de su error y se le ponen los ojos como platos mientras Sogo la saca y, con cuidado, deja sus piernas en el suelo. Es casi gracioso, con esa mirada de shock y corrida por toda la cara, pero Sogo no le va a dar un respiro solo por parecer estúpido.

—No te he dado permiso para correrte —dice con un matiz siniestro en la voz mientras vuelve a la cama y saca un vibrador de la mochila. Rápidamente lo introduce y tapona la entrada de Toshi, que gruñe en cuanto Sogo lo enciende.

—Lo siento t-tanto —suplica retorciéndose alrededor del nuevo invasor. —Era demasiado bueno, señ-

—Si un «lo siento» fuera suficiente, no existiría el harakiri. Ponte en pie y recibe tu castigo —se levanta hacia el gancho que cuelga del techo—. Cuélgate, pero no sueltes el vibrador —se gira y deja que Toshi trate de cumplir con lo que le ha mandado, escuchando con deleite sus quejidos y gruñidos de esfuerzo. Su siguiente objetivo está al fondo de la mochila, una herramienta que no pensaba utilizar esta noche: un látigo de nueve colas hecho de cuero elástico con nudos punzantes al final de cada cola. Coge además un taburete que el hotel guarda bajo la cama; si Toshi se cuelga, Sogo lo va a necesitar.

Cuando vuelve, ve que Toshi ha cumplido con lo indicado y su polla se está endureciendo de nuevo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y se contrae por momentos.  
Sogo se acerca a él, roza el cuero de las colas suavemente sobre el pecho de Toshi.

—Ahora voy a flagelarte, por tu insolencia. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, señor.

—¿Qué color, Toshi? 

—Verde —murmura—, verde.

Cual tiburón, Sogo camina en círculos alrededor de él.

—Solo unos pocos —dice con indiferencia—. Correrte sin permiso no es un delito tan grave. Asegúrate de no correrte hasta que yo te diga.

"Chas". El primer latigazo provoca un espasmo en Toshi, que se estremece por el dolor que recorre su espalda. 

"Chas". Ahoga un sollozo con el segundo. "Chas". El tercero por fin le arranca un grito, como el cuarto y el quinto y, aunque su polla se contrae y gotea, permanece firme. La sangre le chorrea por la espalda, formando un precioso lienzo de rojas magulladuras y riachuelos de sangre. Sogo se acerca y recorre con la mano la piel desarrapada.

—Eso es todo —dice suavemente, y agita su polla despacio—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Toshi, muy bien —tira el látigo a un lado y sube el nivel del vibrador—. Córrete para mí, Toshi.

Toshi asiente tembloroso e inhalando fuertemente cuando Sogo le empieza a masturbar. Se corre en silencio un momento después dejando salir un grito ahogado de su boca abierta. Sogo posa un beso en su espalda y retira el vibrador despacio, lo tira a un lado y luego se coloca frente a Toshi para observar su creación.

Toshi está colgado frente a él como un bello retrato de caos orgásmico. Hace lo posible por sostenerse sobre la punta de los pies para quitarle presión a sus muñecas y respira agitadamente. El semen de Sogo baja lentamente por sus muslos y la sangre gotea por su espalda de una marca en la que el látigo le mordió demasiado fuerte, y unas lágrimas de cansancio, goce y liberación resbalan por sus mejillas de sus ojos cerrados.

Sonriendo ante su obra, sitúa el taburete frente a él y sube para soltar las cuerdas. Agarra a Toshi en cuanto cae, sujetándole con fuerza mientras baja del taburete, sabe que las piernas de Toshi están demasiado débiles como para mantenerse en pie solo. Toshi se apoya sobre él sin energía mientras Sogo tira las cuerdas a un lado y luego vuelve a envolver con sus brazos la cintura de su compañero.

—Lo has hecho muy, pero que muy bien —le susurra en el oído. —Has estado fantástico. Te quiero, Hijikata, te quiero tanto…—esta es su única concesión, el único momento en que revela sus sentimientos y muestra su otra cara. Toshi tiembla contra él y Sogo le siente tragar con fuerza.

—Un… ¿un baño, por favor? —pregunta Toshi bajito, susurrando en el oído de Sogo.

—Pues claro— con un brazo rodea la cintura de Toshi y le ayuda a caminar hasta el baño. Se sientan bajo el chorro de la ducha mientras la bañera se va llenando, aunque no está tan caliente como para que a Toshi le escuezan las heridas. Con sus manos suaves, Sogo limpia con jabón desinfectante la espalda descuartizada de Toshi, a la vez que le murmura palabras tiernas y aduladoras.

Se quedan tranquilos en la bañera, Toshi descansa entre las piernas de Sogo, con la espalda apoyada sobre su pecho. Sogo le masajea los hombros doloridos de haber estado colgado.

Unos diez minutos después, Toshi se tensa bajo sus manos, inmóvil, y Sogo sabe que ya no es Toshi, que Hijikata ha vuelto. 

—Has vuelto antes de lo normal —hay un indicio de inquietud en su voz que Sogo no logra esconder, pero que, afortunadamente, Hijikata ignora.

—Lo sé— Hijikata responde con un bostezo—. Despertarme desnudo en una bañera contigo es menos perturbador que despertarme desnudo a tu lado en una cama de hotel —las manos se Sogo siguen inertes sobre su espalda y Hijikata le dirige una mirada aburrida por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué haces? Acaba con esto.

Sogo sonríe.

—Por supuesto, Hijikata —sus manos retoman el masaje, deshaciendo los nudos de los hombros de Hijikata con soltura. Permanecen en silencio durante mucho tiempo, Hijikata se deja hacer por los dedos de Sogo, suspirando quedamente cuando estos presionan sobre un punto especialmente tenso.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando me has bajado de la suspensión, me has dicho que me quieres. No a Toshi, a mí. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Un temblor le recorre a Sogo hasta el fondo del estómago y reprime el repentino impulso de partirle el cuello a Hijikata. Sus dedos se quedan firmes sobre la piel de Hijikata, temblando.

—Dijiste que nunca recuerdas lo que pasa cuando eres Toshi —su voz es apenas un susurro, y esta vez no hace nada por disimular el miedo que hay en ella.

—Normalmente no, pero eso lo recuerdo. Qué raro —surge un silencio incómodo entre ellos, solo disimulado por el choque suave del agua contra las paredes de la bañera. Sogo siente como si las pelotas estuvieran a punto de encogerse del terror.

Al final se levanta sobre unas piernas débiles, sale de la bañera y coge una toalla.

—Voy a limpiar la habitación —dice con voz ronca—. Sal cuando acabes y te curo las heridas.

 

Sogo Okita no es de los que muestran ni miedo ni entusiasmo, ni ninguna emoción en realidad. Se cierra en banda bajo una máscara fría e indiferente, sin abrirse a nadie, ni a Hijikata, ni a Kondo, y solo alguna vez con su querida hermana. Ha dado en el clavo, lo bastante fuerte como para agrietar esa máscara cuidada de indiferencia, lo suficiente para dejar ver algo más profundo. Con un suspiro irritado, Hijikata deja caer la cabeza otra vez sobre el borde de la bañera y se frota la sien en un intento por prevenir el dolor de cabeza que siente que le va a entrar.

—Serás idiota… —dice en voz baja a la habitación vacía.

 

Cuando Hijikata sale del baño, Sogo se encuentra sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, limpiando con cuidado cada uno de los objetos que tiene sobre los muslos. La habitación ya está limpia: ha quitado los rastros del suelo con toallas que ya ha echado a lavar por el conducto de limpieza. Sogo levanta la mirada hacia él en cuanto la cama se hunde y Hijikata se sienta al otro lado de esta.  
Le da la espalda, dejando a la vista los múltiples cortes y rasguños de la flagelación. Sin decir palabra, Sogo deja a un lado el material con el corazón acelerado y saca un botiquín de la mochila, además de un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero que le pasa a Hijikata. Cualquier otro día, Toshi estaría sentado delante de él medio dormido, escuchando apenas mientras Sogo le alaga, dando respuestas cortas a preguntas sobre la sesión.

Ahora permanecen sentados en un silencio incómodo mientras Sogo le echa pomada por los cortes y presiona con vendas en los más profundos. El humo acre se desvanece sobre la cabeza de Hijikata, con el beneficio añadido de sofocar cualquier palabra que Sogo quisiera decir.

Como era de esperar, Hijikata no tiene intención de dejar una cuestión a medias.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice Hijikata quedamente, tomando otra calada del cigarrillo.

—Si quieres.

—¿Iba en serio?

«Ahí está». Sogo suspira. 

—¿Acaso importa? —restriega con demasiado ímpetu la pomada sobre un corte, sintiendo una rabia que empieza a crecer en su interior. Pero, ¿dirigida a quién? — ¿Qué coño importa si iba en serio o no? Tú no tenías que oírlo —puede sentir el temblor de sus dedos y sabe que Hijikata también—. Se lo digo a todos mis esclavos cuando acabamos —un farol. 

—¿Y esos esclavos quiénes son? —lo esquiva—. Sé sincero conmigo, Sogo.

—¿Para qué? —cierra la mano en un puño, arañando la piel de Hijikata—. ¿Para que me mandes a la mierda como hiciste con mi hermana? —hay lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos; no debería haber dicho eso, por ninguno de los dos. Y, aunque es demasiado pronto y un golpe muy bajo, las palabras le salen a borbotones antes de poder contenerlas—. ¡¿Qué coño importa que te quiera si tú me odias y eso solo va a hacer que me sienta aún peor?! —odia el tono histérico que está tomando su voz, pero no puede evitarlo. Sogo deja caer la cabeza sobre la espalda de Hijikata y siente sus lágrimas caer de su rostro y resbalar sobre la planicie musculosa.

—Te odio —masculla— porque los alejaste de mí. Te odio porque los querías a ellos y no a mí. Y ahora la he cagado, porque tú me odias y yo te sigo queriendo, y no puedo hacer una puta mierda para remediarlo —las últimas palabras se desvanecen en un sollozo desgarrado.

Hijikata se aleja de él en silencio y en un instante el puño de Sogo se dispara contra la cara de Hijikata antes de este se voltee y agarre su puño tirando de él hacia sí mismo. Sogo solloza contra su  
clavícula, pero rodea con sus brazos a Hijikata por la cintura y oculta su cara en su piel intentando reprimir su respiración entrecortada. Hijikata pasa los dedos por su pelo y con su mano libre le acaricia la espalda para reconfortarle.

—Me importa que me quieras —murmura con una voz apenas audible—, porque no me gusta verte infeliz, que es como siempre te veo. Te dejo usar a Toshi porque después pareces contento, y me sonríes como solías sonreír a Mitsuba y a Kondo, y te dejaría que me usaras «a mí» si no estuvieras pasando por toda esta locura—Sogo emite un sonido parecido a algo entre otro sollozo y una risa—. Eres demasiado joven para sufrir tanto, y si me quieres y que yo te corresponda te va a hacer feliz, entonces haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que Mitsuba esté orgullosa de los dos.  
Sogo se sorbe, pero no levanta la cabeza. Ríe tímidamente de nuevo. 

—No creo que esté muy orgullosa de lo que le he hecho a Toshi hace un rato.

Toshi resopla una risita, agacha la cabeza y deposita un pequeño beso en la frente de Sogo. Sogo aspira hondo y levanta la cabeza, mirando a Hijikata desoladamente con los ojos hinchados 

—¿Lo dices en serio o solo te me estás declarando porque eso hará que deje de llorar?

Suena patético y está seguro de que las lágrimas y los mocos que hay por toda su cara lo parecen también, pero no le importa.  
Entonces Hijikata le da un beso suave y casto, y Sogo se relaja sobre él y deja que sus dedos pasen por las pendientes y las hendiduras de los músculos que interrumpen la planicie perfecta de la espalda del vicecomandante, suspirando y tratando de respirar por la nariz.

—Nunca lo he pensado mucho —murmura al fin Hijikata—, porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo mucho que me odiabas y en que nunca dejaría que te acercaras a mí porque no quería hacerte el daño que le hice a Mitsuba. Pero sí, creo que lo digo de verdad —acaricia la mejilla de Sogo, pasando el pulgar lenta y delicadamente por el pómulo—. Tal vez sea algo que aún tengo que averiguar. Pero, por ahora, no quiero que me vuelvas a mirar así de triste. 

Sogo hipa bajito, restregándose la cara con las manos.

—Perdóname.

—Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse.

—Abrázame otra vez. 

Y así hace.

 

Al despertar en medio de la noche, se encuentra a Sogo acurrucado contra su costado, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y la más leve de las sonrisas en el rostro durmiente de Sogo. Se inclina y le besa una vez más, envolviéndole con un brazo y girándose lo bastante para llevar la delgada complexión de Sogo contra él.

Ha valido la pena tragarse el orgullo que le quedaba y reconocer aquello de lo que no estaba del todo seguro que fuese verdad. Ahora, al mirar a Sogo murmurando en sueños y acercándose a él un poco más, sabe que era la verdad. Sabe que él empezó todo esto, pero puede que esta sea una buena forma de acabarlo.

Nota final:

Esta es la mierda más autocompasiva que he escrito nunca. Espero que os haya gustado, porque me da vergüenza. Esto empezó con la intención de ser 100 % porno, pero ha acabado siendo muy sentimental. En fin…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Soy yo otra vez!
> 
> Si tenéis curiosidad por leer la original, siempre podéis hacerlo y compararla con la traducción. Si os interesa el tema, encantada os responderé a las dudas que tengáis. A mí personalmente me pareció un tema interesante y, como me encanta Sogo, estaba muy emocionada xD.
> 
> ¡Gracias, y espero que os haya gustado el fanfic de Starduster! 
> 
> PD: dejadle algún comentario a ella, a todas nos gusta que se reconozca nuestro trabajo ;).


End file.
